


La noche libre

by RinGaivi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinGaivi/pseuds/RinGaivi
Summary: En el Volumen 7 Episodio 6, "A night off", Yang y Blake pasan la noche de las elecciones de Atlas con el Team Funky en un local de baile. Éste es un ligero fragmento de lo que pudo pasar esa noche, antes del caos ocasionado a posteriori en la ciudad.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 8





	La noche libre

Dos horas llevaban en el pub y parecía que hubieran sido dos minutos.

La mitad del Team Funky ya se había marchado, curiosos por el resultado de las elecciones. La otra mitad debía estar aún en la pista de baile, pero Yang no podía verles entre tanta gente. Tenía la respiración agitada cuando le pidió al camarero un par de bebidas y, antes de volver con Blake, se recogió la melena para dejar de sentirla pegada a la nuca.

Después de esquivar a varias personas que bailaban sin parar, encontró que la morena había conseguido un asiento de los tantos que bordeaban el local y la esperaba sentada en un gran sofá verde agua, apenas iluminado por pequeños neones colgados de los biombos de madera que separaban cada zona de asientos a modo de pared. Al verla acercarse, sonrió.

—¡¿Qué te parece?! —gritó para hacerse oír sobre la música, extendiendo los brazos para referirse al sofá. Bajó el tono cuando Yang se sentó a su lado—. Acaba de quedarse libre y he pensado que podríamos relajarnos un poco. No sé tú, pero yo ya no sentía los pies.

—Me parece genial —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa—. Yo también estoy un poco cansada de tanto baile. Ten —le acercó su bebida y se llevó las manos a la nuca, separando la melena de la piel para apoyar la espalda sobre el respaldo.

—Gracias —Blake dio un sorbo demasiado largo—. Además, en este hueco parece que se amortigua un poco la música, creo que no soportaría otra hora gritando cada vez que tuviera que decir algo.

A Yang no le pasó desapercibido el largo buche. Habían tomado varias bebidas durante la noche y empezaba a pensar que, a pesar del bajo nivel de alcohol, fuera suficiente para que Blake se emborrachase. Para ella, desde luego, empezaba a serlo, pero la morena no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo. Yang oteó la pista de baile y habló:

—¿Dónde están Flynt y Kobalt? —realmente no le importaba, pero le pareció oportuno preocuparse por sus acompañantes aunque fuera un poco.

—Yo qué sé —Blake sonrió, apoyando la espalda también en el sofá—. No se les acaba la energía, parece —volteó a su derecha para mirar a Yang—. ¿Te has divertido?

—Mucho, aunque mañana estaré molida —estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y los dejó caer sobre el respaldo acolchado—. ¿Y tú?

Blake se tomó unos segundos para responder. Todo el rato la estaba mirando y Yang pensó en que quizá sí que tenía la capacidad de reacción alterada por el alcohol. A lo mejor fue imaginación suya, pero le pareció que, por un solo instante, los ojos dorados bajaron a su boca y volvieron a subir casi de inmediato.

—Genial, yo genial —respondió al fin—. Hacía tiempo que quería salir a divertirme contigo, ¡c-con amigos! Con gente, ya sabes —tras ese desborde de palabras nerviosas, cogió su bebida con las dos manos y volvió a beber.

A lo mejor eran las luces del local, pero parecía haberse ruborizado. Blake no parecía que hubiera estado dos horas bailando. No estaba ni un poco despeinada, no le brillaba la piel por el sudor, sólo sabía que estaba agotada porque ella misma lo había dicho. Tenía las orejas de fauno bajas y estaba concentrada en su bebida, que ahora bebía más lento que cuando la recibió. A decir verdad, Yang siempre había querido…

—Blake —sólo después de pronunciar su nombre se dio cuenta de que no tenía todo el control que quisiera sobre sí misma. La aludida dejó el vaso y la miró—. Me estaba preguntando… si sería posible… —Yang no sabía cómo abordar la pregunta y se puso nerviosa—, es decir, no sé si es racista hacerlo, ¿a lo mejor es racista preguntarlo? Yo, me…, es decir, quería saber si os molesta que los demás toquemos vuestras partes de fauno, ¿podemos tocar vuestras partes de fauno? —debería haberse callado, pero las palabras se le escapaban de los labios como un grifo abierto—. Siempre me he preguntado cómo deben sentirse tus orejas de gato pero no sé si los humanos podemos hacer eso, ¿podemos? Es decir, ¿es racista querer tocarlas? Me parecen muy bonit-¡guays! Me parecen guays e interesantes y he pensado que a lo mejor no te importaría, pero si te he ofendido con la pregunta lo siento mucho, sólo soy una idiota con curiosi —la mano de Blake le tapó la boca; luego suspiró y esgrimió una pequeña sonrisita, bajando ligeramente los párpados.

—Sí, es racista suponer que todo un grupo de personas nos vamos a sentir igual con respecto a nuestras partes no humanas; somos individuos diferentes y es un poco atrevido asumir eso como si fuéramos una especie de mente colmena con los mismos sentimientos —las mejillas de Yang se habían coloreado bajo la mano de Blake—. Sí, es racista suponer que nuestras partes de fauno difieren de nuestras partes humanas; mis orejas de gato son para mí iguales a mis orejas humanas… O a mis brazos, o a mi nariz —los ojos violetas denotaban preocupación y vergüenza—. Y sí, a mí en particular me importaría que la gente tocase mis orejas de gato —liberó la boca de Yang y continuó—, como también me importaría que tocasen cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo sin permiso, ¿no crees? —no había dejado de sonreírle, probablemente para suavizar el sermón—. Lo importante es quién, no qué.

—Cla-claro, lo siento mucho, no pretendía ofenderte —Yang alzó las palmas frente a Blake—. Soy idiota, no debería haber preguntado.

—En realidad, sí —una pequeña risita salió de sus labios—. Que preguntes, digo, no que seas idiota. En estos casos, lo mejor es preguntar y no asumir; así que gracias por preguntar.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio compartiendo la mirada. Yang no sabía qué decir. A pesar de la lúcida explicación que había obtenido, Blake no había respondido a su pregunta principal, la que le había llevado a este momento tenso. Los ojos se le fueron un momento a las orejas de gato, que hacían pequeños movimientos a causa de los golpes de sonido de la música de fondo. La rubia apretó los labios, incómoda, y Blake suspiró, acortando la distancia con Yang e inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Sé dulce… Son sensibles.

El corazón de Yang se agitó con la sorpresa. Hacía mucho que quería tocar las orejas de Blake y por fin tenía su oportunidad de hacerlo. Con un gesto torpe acercó los dedos a una y la acarició suavemente. El tacto era aterciopelado y mucho más agradable de lo que había pensado. Blake cerró los ojos y se mantuvo quieta todo el tiempo que Yang estuvo rozando sus orejas. Cuando a la rubia le pareció que ya había aprovechado bastante el momento, deslizó las manos por la media melena negra y besó la parte alta de su cabeza. No lo pensó mucho, sólo le salió así.

—Gracias, Blakey —la morena habría visto su gran sonrisa de haber alzado la mirada, pero aún estaba en la misma posición, con los ojos clavados probablemente en el regazo de Yang—. ¿Blake?

—¿P-Podrías… hacer eso de nuevo? —el hilillo de voz fue tan sutil que casi no llegó a oírse.

—Perdona, ¿qué? —Yang se inclinó hacia adelante para alcanzar a verle la cara bajo el flequillo, y Blake levantó la mirada lo justo para encontrar los ojos violeta.

—Que si… podrias volver a… ya sabes… —señaló hacia arriba con la mirada y volvió a bajar las pupilas, con la cara encendida.

—¡Oh! Cl-Claro, no sabía que quisieras, eh… ¡Por supuesto! —Yang se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá y llevó las dos manos a las orejas superiores de Blake, que poco a poco fue cediendo en su postura y terminó apoyando la frente en la clavícula de Yang.

No lo pretendía, de verdad que no, pero hacía tanto que alguien no le acariciaba las orejas así, que no quería que Yang parase. Era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero le daba igual todo, sólo quería sentir las manos de la rubia acariciándola. ¿El alcohol? Probablemente. Pero además era Yang, y no se le ocurría ninguna otra persona a la que le hubiera dejado hacer eso más que a ella.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que no querías te tocasen las orejas.

¡¿Por qué tentaba a la suerte?! Blake estaba apoyada en ella dejándola acariciarla, por qué tenía que abrir la bocaza en lugar de disfrutar del momento.

—No tú —las orejas de gato se enderezaron repentinamente—. Es decir, tú no eres cualquiera, osea, que no eres desconocida, que tienes mi permiso, ¡¿para qué preguntas, no es lo que querías?!

La rubia se quedó inmóvil con las manos separadas de Blake. Iba a disculparse de nuevo, pero la morena lo hizo antes.

—P-Perdón, no sé qué me pasa, creo que estoy algo afectada por la bebida y el cansancio —sin previo aviso, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la mejilla en el pecho de Yang, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Podrías seguir, por favor?

—Claro... —la rubia tragó saliva y relajó el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Blake, llevando la mano mecánica de vuelta a su cabeza.

El corazón le latía rápido y Blake podía oírlo. La morena entendía perfectamente la situación, pero no quería hacer nada por cambiarla. Estaba cansada y quería mimos, nada en el universo se le antojaba mejor que estar entre los brazos de Yang mientras ésta la acariciaba con la música sonando de fondo, lejana, como un sueño. Casi sin darse cuenta, alzó la mano a la altura de su propia cara y se agarró al peto de la rubia. No recordaba haber estado tan relajada en años.

Yang, sin embargo, estaba tiesa como un palo. Luchaba por ser dulce en sus caricias, pero todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Nunca se había percatado, pero Blake no olía a nada en especial. Ni bueno, ni malo, sólo a Blake; incluso en ese antro de gente sudando, Blake olía a Blake. Con la mano que la abrazaba, comenzó a rozarle la nuca con el pulgar y deseó que la morena no se aburriera pronto de estar en aquella postura. Hacía un rato ya que se había olvidado de la música y sólo podía pensar en acariciarle el pelo con ese corte nuevo que tanto llamaba su atención. Y la cara suave. Y los hombros. Y la espalda. Y la cintura. Y el...

—¿Sabes, Yang? —la rubia pestañeó seguido, tratando de difuminar sus pensamientos y atender a la voz de Blake—. Nunca te he agradecido por… estar a mi lado y eso.

—N-No es nada, es decir, cómo no iba a estarlo, eres… —Blake dejó de respirar un instante, anticipando las palabras—, bueno, mi compañera, siempre estaré contigo, ya lo sabes.

Los dedos de Blake se enroscaron con fuerza en la tela que agarraban. Soltó el aire que retenía y levantó el rostro para mirar a Yang a los ojos. No se daba cuenta de que tenía el ceño escuetamente fruncido ni de que se había mordido el labio. No era su imaginación, ¿verdad? Yang y ella habían pasado por mucho, tenían una complicidad que no compartía con nadie más. ¿Acaso sólo la sentía ella? Imposible. Estaba segura de que no, pero Yang no respondía a sus insinuaciones como le gustaría y eso la hacía contenerse.

Eso es, se estaba conteniendo. Hacía tiempo que se reprimía y sólo deseaba que la rubia respondiera a sus señales de forma más explícita, así sabría que no estaba confundiendo la cercanía que mostraba Yang hacia todo el equipo por algo más. Los ojos dorados se clavaron en sus labios, que estaban a apenas un palmo de ella. Quizá debería dar el paso y ver qué pasaba...

«No, no, no, no, no, no, Blake, no eres tú, es el alcohol el que habla, el cansancio», se dijo. «No hagas tonterías, vas a incomodarla, no quieres que se aleje. Vale.»

Se soltó del abrazo de Yang y se enderezó en el asiento, atusándose el pelo para restar importancia a la situación. El brazo de Yang seguía tras ella, pero lo había devuelto a lo alto del respaldo, evitando tocarla directamente. No sabía qué decir, así que soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió para esquivar la situación:

—¿Te apetece que nos vayamos ya? —preguntó como si tal cosa, pero la expresión de Yang era ahora la de un cachorrito abandonado.

—¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras mal? —la mano de metal se apoyó en su antebrazo—. ¿He hecho algo que te haya incomodado?

—N-No, para nada, sólo me está venciendo el sueño, ja ja, podría haberme dormido en tus brazos, ¿te imaginas? —ella misma notó cómo se ruborizaba con la tontería que había dicho.

—Bueno, no hubiera pasado nada —una de las comisuras de Yang se levantó sin pretenderlo—. Te hubiera llevado en brazos de vuelta —Blake tragó saliva con dificultad ante esa posibilidad.

Sus palabras eran sinceras. Yang le mantenía la mirada amable y la morena no pudo contener la risita que se le escapó. ¿Por qué era tan adorable?

—No podrías cargarme todo el camino, no soy una pluma, precisamente —respondió, quitando hierro al asunto.

—Claro que podría, ¿Cuánto te crees que pesas?

Y, antes de que Blake pudiera reaccionar, Yang la cogió de la cintura y la levantó lo suficiente para sentarla en su regazo.

—¿Ves? Chupado.

Ahora era Blake la que estaba tensa, sonrojada y con los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en los suyos. Y Yang, que al principio estaba muy segura de sí misma, sólo tardó dos segundos en entender que tenía a Blake sentada encima y le subieron los colores.

Y puede que los calores.

La boca se le secó y fue plenamente consciente de sus manos sobre la cintura de Blake. Ésta mantenía los puños cerrados entre los dos cuerpos y respiraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la rubia notara sus exhalaciones sobre sus mejillas ardiendo.

—E-E-Es el alcohol, no lo he pensado, ha sido sólo... —Yang se excusaba a la velocidad del rayo, pero Blake no le apartaba la mirada ni por un segundo.

—P-Por supuesto, el alcohol, lo entiendo, son tonterías de amigas —Blake respondió con la misma retahíla, mientras sus manos se relajaban y se abrían paso sobre los hombros de Yang.

—Claro, es la noche, la fiesta, la música —las manos de la rubia rodearon por completo a Blake hasta apoyarse en su espalda.

—Las luces, la gente, esas cosas —sus manos se deslizaron a ambos lados del cuello de Yang, sin darse cuenta de que cada vez había menos espacio entre ellas.

—Mañana ni nos acordaremos... —casi fue un susurro, pero Blake estaba tan cerca que pudo oírlo, rozando su boca.

—Mañana todo seguirá igual…

Los labios se fundieron en un beso lento, como si ninguna de las dos quisiese perder ni por un momento la presión que ejercía la otra sobre su boca. Las manos de la rubia atrajeron más el cuerpo sobre su regazo, y los brazos de Blake se enroscaron tras su cuello, impidiendo la improbable situación de que se separase de ella. La morena fue la primera en aventurar su lengua en la boca ajena, pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar y las dos convirtieron la pasividad en guerra. Yang sabía a lima; Blake, a fresa. Pero pronto se difuminaron los límites de qué era de una y qué de la otra. Yang devoraba a Blake como si le fuera la vida en ello, y ésta correspondía a los besos con fiereza animal. El tiempo se paró para ellas; la música no sonaba, la gente ya no estaba. Sólo los labios de Yang apretados contra su boca y sus dientes mordiéndolos entre besos con deseo. La rubia se separó lo justo para respirar y su voz se oyó muy lejana cuando habló:

—¿Blake? Blake.

—¿Qué…? —la música fuerte invadió sus sentidos y, antes de llegar a abrir los ojos, notó la mano de Yang en su mejilla y su voz cercana en su oído.

—¿Te has dormido, Blakey? Sí que estabas relajada con las ca—Del respingo que dio la morena, Yang se llevó un cabezazo que la hizo apartarse y llevarse las manos a la cara, dolorida—. ¡¡Auch!! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Blake tenía la cara incendiada como pocas veces había visto Yang, y miraba a todas partes visiblemente confundida por despertar de repente. Cuando atinó a entender lo que estaba pasando, se llevó la mano a la boca.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Te he hecho daño? —con su otra mano apartó la de Yang para verle la cara; tenía la nariz enrojecida, pero nada más serio.

—Sólo un poco —cogió el vaso en el que aún quedaban hielos y lo acercó a su piel para calmar el dolor—. Si lo llego a saber, te dejo dormir más; debías estar súper a gusto para saltar así...

Blake desvió la mirada y carraspeó. Sólo había sido un sueño, pero aún lo sentía muy real. No pudo evitar deslizar la lengua un instante sobre los labios antes de responder.

—No, sólo… sólo estaba descansando los ojos… Ha sido agradable —admitió.

—El placer ha sido mío —la sonrisa de Yang no concordaba con el pánico que le acababa de cruzar la mirada justo al terminar la frase—. Es decir, que ha estado bien, podemos repetirlo cuando quieras, no tengas reparo en pedírmelo; si quieres, vamos —Yang cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, apoyando el codo sobre la rodilla y la barbilla sobre la palma de ésta, intentando parecer distendida de forma muy forzada.

Blake se rió con timidez y posó la mano en su mejilla, acercándose lo justo para darle un beso muy cortito en la otra. El rubor de Yang fue notable bajo las tenues luces de neón.

—Ya veremos…

Con una sonrisa, Blake se levantó y le extendió la mano a la rubia para que la siguiera. Piel con piel, esquivaron a la gente del pub de camino a la salida.

—¿No deberíamos despedirnos de Flynt y Kobalt? —Yang echó la vista atrás, pero no les distinguió entre la multitud.

—Nah… Estarán bien —Blake la dirigió a la salida, consciente de sus dedos enredados en los ajenos.

Y así, la noche fría las acarició un instante, antes de que la noche perfecta se sumiera en el caos.


End file.
